He Noticed
by thewibblylever
Summary: Amy leaves the Doctor and Rory alone in the TARDIS for a while, Rory is surpised to find the Doctor reciprocates feelings he's been trying to hide. 11/Rory slash
1. Chapter 1

Rory couldn't deny having looked at the Doctor in "that" way once or twice. Well, possibly a few more times than that actually. He tried his best not to out of guilt, especially since becoming a married man, but the more time they spent together in the TARDIS, the more he couldn't help but glance over whenever the Doctor leaned forward, making his trousers tight around his arse, before looking away rather flustered. In fairness, he knew Amy did it too, it was hard not to when confronted with someone so unusual and mad and brilliant and…well, sexy. But he was married now, he kept reminding himself, Amy was the only one he should be thinking of in that way. Besides, the Doctor hardly seemed to be interested in anything like that: were it not for his flirting with River he might have assumed that the Doctor's knowledge of sex was pretty much nonexistent. Amy had left that morning, dropped off in Leadworth after telling them she needed "a girly day to herself". Rory didn't blame her: all that time spent running around after the Doctor really took it out of you, and sometimes you just needed a quiet day in bed alone watching telly, being normal for a change. The Doctor had said it would be the perfect time for a quick pit stop, that the TARDIS' batteries were running a bit low and needed to recharge. Or something like that, his explanation had been very fast and long-winded and Rory had ended up switching off halfway though, but the gist was that for the next eight hours "at LEAST eight hours" in The Doctor's words "possibly ten, maybe even eleven. How long is an hour again?"

"sixty minutes"

"oh yes, well for the next 480 minutes or more we need to stay in orbit around this ex-tonic star so that the TARDIS has enough energy to get us back to Leadworth and to infinity and beyond - you do say that on Earth don't you, that _is_ an Earth thing, yes? - so do _not _touch anything. That's vital, absolutely not a thing, not a lever, not a doohickey, not a gizmo not even a little, tiny switch that looks like it does nothing- half the switches that look like they do nothing are the most important ones on this ship! Of course, the other half really DO do nothing, but I can never remember which ones are which and it's far better to be safe than accidentally fired into the heart of a star so don't touch ANYTHING- Rory?"

Rory, without realising, had stopped focusing on the Doctor's words somewhere around "infinity and beyond" and instead become much more focused on his body. Now that they were alone it had briefly seemed much more acceptable to really take in the Doctor's form, eyes helplessly wandering down to the slight but visible bulge of his crotch; his hair flopping in front of his eyes only for him to flip it quickly to the side; the way one of his braces had slipped from his shoulder and hung loosely on his upper arm. But there was no denying now, considering the way the Doctor had looked at him; he'd noticed.

Rory felt embarrassment brimming inside him as his stomach quickly sank and he felt his face turn hot, knowing he was probably going red. He looked away quickly, staring intently at a scuff on the toe of his shoes, trying to pretend nothing had happened, though he knew it was too late. He avoiding looking anywhere in the general direction of the Doctor and swallowed hard, licking his bottom lip and desperately trying to think of some sort of excuse. His eyes flickered back to the Doctor for a split second to try and gauge his reaction, hoping he would have looked away, but was surprised to find the Doctor's eyes now lingering on him. He glanced away, embarrassed again, this time at being looked at like that; coughed and bit his lip awkwardly, now with no idea how to proceed.

"Rory." the Doctor's voice was serious now, lower and devoid of his earlier light-hearted, childlike whimsy. Rory looked up at him again, realising he was closer than before, leaning against the TARDIS console with just a couple of inches separating them. The Doctor had never been hugely respectful of personal space, but even by his standards this was unusual. He found himself focusing on the Doctor's chest, rising and falling softly through his shirt, in time with his breathing and the beat of both his hearts. "Rory." said the Doctor again, command in his voice this time, forcing him to look right into the Doctor's eyes. He was met with a look of what could best be described as lust, and had to fight the urge to look straight back down at his shoes again, even more flustered and embarrassed than before. Instead he kept his eyes locked on the Doctor's as he watched the other man's mouth break into a playful, slightly mocking half smile.

"um, Doctor I… I um…" Rory began, before the Doctor stopped him mid sentence, leaning in to break the final space between them and brush his lips against Rory's in a gentle, sweet kiss.

At first Rory had tried to pull away, leaning further back against the TARDIS console, face burning with embarrassment. But the Doctor had been forceful, moving with him until he was virtually trapped. Slowly the flush began to fade from his cheeks as he became accustomed to the feeling of the Doctor's lips against his, remembering the nights when it has crossed his mind and sometimes even kept him awake, how much he really did want this. He began to kiss back, tenderly at first, mouth closed, lips barely moving as the Doctor entwined the fingers of one hand carefully in Rory's hair, the other hand gripping his wrist before sliding downwards across his palm and between his fingers until they were holding hands, the thumb stroking gently across his knuckles. Rory squeezed his hand a little as his kisses sped up, opening his mouth slightly and letting his tongue dart across the Doctor's bottom lip. The Doctor grinned, not pulling away from Rory catching his breath before pressing their lips together again, harder this time, using the hand on the back of Rory's head to pull him in closer as their kisses became more passionate. Rory slid his legs up either side of the Doctor's, letting him fall in between his thighs as he was pushed further back, half-sitting-half-leaning against the console, hands in the Doctor's hair and brushing against his cheekbones, collarbones, jaw line, gasping for breath every now and again before launching back into their desperate embrace.

The Doctor's hands made their way to the buttons of Rory's shirt, beginning to unfasten the first. He pulled away, breaking the kiss gradually as Rory leaned further and further forward for another peck, reluctant for their lips to part. As he unfastened the second button he planted a kiss on the end of Rory's nose, then another, before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek right by his ear as he started on the third. His ran his fingertips from Rory's collarbones down to his chest, making him shiver as he stared, still slightly embarrassed, into the Doctor's eyes, innocent but at the same time full of longing. He leaned down to trace a row of kisses along Rory's neck, feeling the vibrations against his lips as he sighed and placed his hands a little nervously on the Doctor's waist. Stroking upwards along his sides, he made his way to the Doctor's bow tie, attempting to unfasten it with shaky fingers while pressing kisses against The Doctor's temples. He couldn't work it out, and in the time it took him to make any progress the Doctor had Rory's whole shirt unfastened and was becoming frustrated. Moving his hands to his own neck he unfastened it in a flash, throwing it to the floor before slipping Rory's shirt of his shoulder's and letting it join the bow tie. He was pleasantly surprised when Rory grabbed him strongly by the hips, pulling him in between his legs where the Doctor felt Rory's growing bulge against his thigh, their chests pressed so close they could feel each other's breathing, mouths locking together passionately again, tongues desperately exploring and only stopping momentarily when one of them had to draw in a shuddering, deep breath. The Doctor felt himself growing hard too as he unfastened Rory's belt and zip, lifting him up by his waist with Rory's arms wrapped around his neck, just enough to let his jeans and boxers slide down his thighs as he began to stroke his fingers against Rory's cock

"_Oh_" moaned Rory, burying his face in the Doctor's neck "_Doctor_" the Doctor began to tighten his grip, wrapping his long, slim fingers around Rory's length and dragging them up and down, letting his nails scrape him every now and again to make him moan and cry out, biting the Doctor's shoulder a little when pleasure surged through him. God, the noises he made were amazing, deep, desperate moans and groans, semi-coherent moans of "_ohh_, Doctor" and "yes, yes, so good", pleading and begging for the Doctor to do that again, please, _please _do that again, and the occasional whimper when he went too hard or fast, hurting him in a way he never wanted to stop, making him dig his nails into the Doctor's back and thrusting hard against his hand, his cock brushing the Doctor's now swollen bulge every now and again. Leaning in close to his ear, he said breathlessly

"D-d-Doctor….do…do you want me to…to do…do it to y-you?" Rory looked so completely undone now, sweating, hot and desperate, mouth hanging open and lips swollen, as he struggled to hold back from coming too soon. The Doctor was in a similar state, shirt beginning to cling to his chest with sweat, achingly horny and desperate for some release "oh god, yes" sighed the Doctor, giving Rory a hard, enthusiastic pull that made his knees buckle. His hands moved to the Doctor's trousers, struggling to work them and his underwear off over his cock while the Doctor was mercilessly working on his. Rory gripped the Doctor tightly, squeezing one of his buttocks with the other and making him call out in the way he'd been made to before. He worked his hand up and down, trying to keep the same speed and grip as the Doctor as they both alternated between deep, passionate kisses and loud, guttural, animalistic moans of each other's names.

The Doctor rested his head on Rory's shoulder, leaning against his neck, almost nuzzling him as he felt their stomach's press together while Rory fiercely pumped his cock.

"I…I think I'm going to come" the Doctor whispered against Rory's ear, already feeling the orgasm building as warmth spread through his body. The thought of The Doctor coming brought Rory close to the edge too, feeling his hips spasming, jarring against the Doctor's as he tried to hold back for a bit longer.

"M-me too" said Rory "oh God, oh Doctor, _oh Doctor_" his mouth hung open as he tipped his head back, eyes closed, feeling it wash over him as the Doctor shuddered through his orgasm with a series of loud, incoherent moans in which Rory could barely make out any words, apart from the occasional

"yes, Rory, _oh_, oh _Rory_" as he emptied himself over Rory's hand.

It was a long time before either of them caught their breath. Rory kept his arms wrapped around The Doctor's neck to keep himself balanced, both resting their heads on each others shoulders. Rory didn't want to be the first one to speak, but he wasn't sure he wanted the to be either, in case he said something ridiculous like he usually would.

"Eer…" said Rory, hoping it would start a conversation

"eer…" replied the Doctor. They both laughed, feeling the movement of each other's chests pressed against their own. The Doctor kissed him sweetly on the nose, before tilting Rory's chin up so that their lips met again.

"I think we should…erm" said Rory, pulling away from the Doctor after a short while. Looking down, he realised the mess they'd made of each other, the Doctor's skin now soaking from his waist to his mid thighs, his shirt stained white. He began to feel embarrassment brewing inside him again, and he lowered his arms to his sides, unwrapping his legs from behind the Doctor's, who loosened his grip on Rory's waist somewhat reluctantly.

"Yes, I think we should too" said the Doctor, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it to the floor. "We should think about things to do for the next seven and a half hours." He looked down at his stomach, which was still streaked with cum, and ran one finger across it. "I personally think we should start by getting cleaned up" he pressed the finger to his lips, sucking it gently and letting out a soft "mmmm" to see what it did to Rory "do you want to go first, or shall I?"


	2. Chapter 2

They pushed open the door to the Doctor's bedroom, limbs already entangled, tongues fighting for space in each others mouths. The Doctor closed the door behind them as they stumbled towards the bed, hands exploring each other, already grinding their hips together, cocks semi-erect and brushing past each other with each thrust.

"Take me." The Doctor sighed, eyes heavy-lidded and lips swollen, almost begging just through facial expression to be fucked as he fell back onto the bed, limbs splayed gracefully as Rory fell on top of him. They explored each other with their hands for a little while, fingers tracing hipbones, waists and thighs, before the Doctor reached up to the drawer behind him and pulled out a bottle of lube. The butterflies in Rory's stomach became erratic as he realised what they were about to do. He had thought about it before, of course he had, but it wasn't something he'd ever tried, and he was both grateful and worried that he was going to try it with someone who meant what the Doctor did to him. What if he hurt the Doctor? What if the Doctor hurt him? What if he just wasn't good at it? He's had plenty of practice at fingering and oral with Amy, and it hadn't been too hard to translate what he'd learned to the Doctor's equipment after a little encouragement, but this was completely new to him, and he hated the thought of having to have his bad, awkward first time with the Doctor.

The Doctor was already applying liberal amounts of lube between his thighs, adding more to Rory's cock and slowly, cautiously guiding a finger into his rectum, air hissing through his teeth. He grabbed Rory's hand at the wrist, long fingers gripping it tightly, encouraging him to put first one, then two fingers inside him. His eyes rolled back as Rory fingered him, guiding him in deeper by his wrist. Their eyes met, the Doctor lying there a desperate, horny mess, Rory unsure how to proceed, hoping he could be good enough. The Doctor glanced at Rory's cock, rock hard and slick with lube, just beginning to press on his entrance.

"Please, Rory." he said, eyes wide "please." Rory thrust inside him, not deep but fast. The Doctor clawed at the sheets, bunching them up in his hands for something to hold onto as he started to thrust himself forward, forcing Rory deeper. Rory pulled him closer by his thighs, rocking his hips back and forth gently, not wanting to turn the Doctor's whimpers and sighs of pleasure into screams, or begging for him to stop. The Doctor didn't show any signs of doing that however, instead begging for it to be deeper, harder, grabbing Rory's waist roughly with both hands to thrust harder onto him, pushing him deep until he was almost all inside. They were both caught off-guard by this new wave of pleasure, animalistic groans erupting from their throats. The Doctor's fringe clung to his forehead with sweat, the rest of his hair splayed wildly, sticking up at odd angles. His head tilted far back and to one side, cheek brushing against the sheets as he moved in time with Rory's thrusts, lips bright red and swollen, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip between heavy, shallow breaths. His chest almost glowed in the half-light, pale and skinny and glistening with sweat, ribs visible through the skin every time he breathed. His skin was stretched taut across his collarbones, beads of sweat gathering in the hollows there, making Rory want to suck and bite them hard. The Doctor slowed down a little, pushing Rory's cock deeper, both trying to bring on his orgasm and delay it for as long as he possibly could.

A thought popped into his mind, and he ran a hand up the small of Rory's back, making him shudder and guiding him forwards, leaning into the Doctor who looked straight into his eyes, clearly excited by the plan he was brewing from the way his cheeky, boyish smile kept appearing between moans "can you lift me up Rory? I want to kiss you" Rory obliged, picking the Doctor up gently but firmly by his waist as his wrapped his legs around Rory's back, feeling his ribs through the taut skin. The Doctor moved his hands up from Rory's waist to grip his shoulders, rocking against him tenderly, knowing Rory was probably as close to coming as he was. As he moved to kiss him he placed a hand between his legs, and in one swift movement, flipped him over onto the bed. The Doctor sat astride a bemused Rory, unable to suppress a smile. He rummaged across the bed for lube, wetting two fingers and drawing slow circles around Rory's entrance with them. Rory watched him wide eyed, mesmerised, both curious and incredibly nervous. The Doctor liked him best like this, the same way he was before they stepped out of the TARDIS into somewhere new. Amy and River's bold self-assuredness was all very well, but he admired Rory so much more for the way he handled his fear, determined not to let it show even at times when he looked so lost that the Doctor just wanted to take his hand and tell him how brilliant he was.

Rory winced as the Doctor began to push a second finger in, for the first time making a sound that suggested more pain than pleasure. The Doctor pulled back, concerned "Does it hurt? If it hurts I can stop, I don't want to-"

"No, it's... it's OK" his eyes watered a little as the second finger went in, the Doctor watching him, concerned and adding more lube just to be sure. He moved his fingers gently, letting Rory get used to the sensation until he was arching his back, angling his hips to push the Doctor deeper, wanting more. The Doctor was careful to speed up slowly, always watching Rory, making sure there was no hint of pain in his face. Rory's stomach was doing summersaults as he saw the Doctor reach for the lube again, applying it liberally to his cock. He wanted it in him so desperately, but it was thick and long and looked like it could be too much for him to take.

The Doctor slid his fingers out slowly as he began to push the head against Rory's opening, watching him shiver both with nerves and excitement. He leaned down to kiss him, Rory's cock rubbing against his stomach. Rory's lips trembled against the Doctor's as he went deeper, whimpering again, eyes screwed tightly shut. "If you want me to stop" the Doctor said softly between kisses "then I'll stop" but Rory shook his head violently. The last thing he wanted was for this to stop: he'd dreamt about it for a long time and it was far better than anything he'd imagined. The Doctor just nodded, then pushed deeper inside him, thrusting gently and watching him bite his lip so hard he almost drew blood

"Fuck, Doctor" he said as the Doctor started to pick up speed, pulling him in closer by the waist. "can you…uh-" The Doctor pulled out, turned a surprised Rory over onto his side, flopped down onto the bed next to him and took him from behind. He nibbled on Rory's neck a little, placing a hand on his inner thigh and stroking just out of reach of his cock, making Rory's toes curl as he struggled to remember where he was. The Doctor sped up cautiously. Rory was completely at his mercy now, writhing, begging and undone, but he still didn't want to hurt him. His fingertips brushed against Rory's cock occasionally, driving him mad until the Doctor finally gave in to his pleading and wrapped his fingers around it, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Rory felt his orgasm building as a warmth spread through his body. The Doctor held him tightly with his free arm, whispering something dirty that Rory didn't hear properly over his own moans and the blood pumping in his ears. He shuddered violently, barely aware of anything except the Doctor and himself, losing control of his body and not caring because it just felt so good. He felt the Doctor's orgasm, warm and wet inside him, and couldn't hold back any longer, soaking the sheets and the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor wrapped a second arm around Rory, holding him for a few final, gentle thrusts in the aftershocks of his orgasm. He pulled out slowly, resting his head on Rory's shoulder blade, almost but not quite kissing him, lips pressed against the warm skin. Rory placed his hands over the Doctor's, knotting their fingers together and squeezing a little, stroking his fingertips across his palms. He turned his head to kiss the Doctor, before turning his whole body around so they were face to face. They kissed sweetly again, limbs entwined, the Doctor pulling Rory in closer with the hand around his back until there was next to no space between them. The Doctor placed a kiss on the end of Rory's nose, letting his lips linger there as a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"Doctor?" said Rory, voice quiet and hoarse, eyes heavy-lidded

"mmm?" said the Doctor.

"how long have we got? Until we have to go back to Leadworth?" The Doctor's playful smile made a return

"I think you're forgetting we're in a time machine Rory" Rory blushed, stopped himself before saying "oh, yeah" and instead said

"what do you think Amy would say?"

"Considering the way she looks at both of us, I think she'd be quite turned on" they both chucked "I suspect she probably knows already. You've not been very discreet about it" Rory shifted uncomfortably against the Doctor. He hadn't realised how obvious he'd been. "but then, neither have I" This was a surprise to Rory

"well, I never noticed" the Doctor grinned, gave him another kiss "that's because you always looked away before you had the chance to"

"Do... I mean... have you ever done, y'know, anything with Amy?"

"you mean apart from the time she kissed me?" Rory nodded.

"No. She's far too preoccupied with you now. And I've never really thought of her in that way, she's always just been a friend" Rory couldn't help but feel relieved. Hypocritical as it was, he hated the idea of his wife being with someone else, which happened frequently before the Doctor arrived, Amy using the excuse that Rory was just her "sort of boyfriend" to work as a kissogram, and do whatever she liked with other people, and every time it had broken Rory's heart. It wasn't until the Doctor had arrived that she'd started to appreciate Rory more, show him how much she actually did love him, and it still didn't take much for Rory to feel insecure that he wasn't good enough for her, didn't mean enough to her.

"Yeah, well... um, good" said Rory

"Good" The Doctor agreed, gazing into his eyes with a soft smile, twirling a strand of Rory's hair around his finger. They fell silent after that, occasionally kissing before deciding the didn't have the energy and just lying still, lips pressed together. The Doctor held Rory as he drifted off to sleep, long-lashed eyelids fluttering over his eyes, grip on the Doctor's back becoming slacker. He listened to his breathing, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest against his own, listening to the beat of his single heart. He could feel himself drifting off too, hazy and exhausted from hours of sex. Once he was quite sure Rory was asleep he planted one final kiss on his cheek, stroking across it with his fingertips before his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

They pushed open the door to the Doctor's bedroom, limbs already entangled, tongues fighting for space in each others mouths. The Doctor closed the door behind them as they stumbled towards the bed, hands exploring each other, already grinding their hips together, cocks semi-erect and brushing past each other with each thrust.

"Take me." The Doctor sighed, eyes heavy-lidded and lips swollen, almost begging just through facial expression to be fucked as he fell back onto the bed, limbs splayed gracefully as Rory fell on top of him. They explored each other with their hands for a little while, fingers tracing hipbones, waists and thighs, before the Doctor reached up to the drawer behind him and pulled out a bottle of lube. The butterflies in Rory's stomach became erratic as he realised what they were about to do. He had thought about it before, of course he had, but it wasn't something he'd ever tried, and he was both grateful and worried that he was going to try it with someone who meant what the Doctor did to him. What if he hurt the Doctor? What if the Doctor hurt him? What if he just wasn't good at it? He's had plenty of practice at fingering and oral with Amy, and it hadn't been too hard to translate what he'd learned to the Doctor's equipment after a little encouragement, but this was completely new to him, and he hated the thought of having to have his bad, awkward first time with the Doctor.

The Doctor was already applying liberal amounts of lube between his thighs, adding more to Rory's cock and slowly, cautiously guiding a finger into his rectum, air hissing through his teeth. He grabbed Rory's hand at the wrist, long fingers gripping it tightly, encouraging him to put first one, then two fingers inside him. His eyes rolled back as Rory fingered him, guiding him in deeper by his wrist. Their eyes met, the Doctor lying there a desperate, horny mess, Rory unsure how to proceed, hoping he could be good enough. The Doctor glanced at Rory's cock, rock hard and slick with lube, just beginning to press on his entrance.

"Please, Rory." he said, eyes wide "please." Rory thrust inside him, not deep but fast. The Doctor clawed at the sheets, bunching them up in his hands for something to hold onto as he started to thrust himself forward, forcing Rory deeper. Rory pulled him closer by his thighs, rocking his hips back and forth gently, not wanting to turn the Doctor's whimpers and sighs of pleasure into screams, or begging for him to stop. The Doctor didn't show any signs of doing that however, instead begging for it to be deeper, harder, grabbing Rory's waist roughly with both hands to thrust harder onto him, pushing him deep until he was almost all inside. They were both caught off-guard by this new wave of pleasure, animalistic groans erupting from their throats. The Doctor's fringe clung to his forehead with sweat, the rest of his hair splayed wildly, sticking up at odd angles. His head tilted far back and to one side, cheek brushing against the sheets as he moved in time with Rory's thrusts, lips bright red and swollen, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip between heavy, shallow breaths. His chest almost glowed in the half-light, pale and skinny and glistening with sweat, ribs visible through the skin every time he breathed. His skin was stretched taut across his collarbones, beads of sweat gathering in the hollows there, making Rory want to suck and bite them hard. The Doctor slowed down a little, pushing Rory's cock deeper, both trying to bring on his orgasm and delay it for as long as he possibly could.

A thought popped into his mind, and he ran a hand up the small of Rory's back, making him shudder and guiding him forwards, leaning into the Doctor who looked straight into his eyes, clearly excited by the plan he was brewing from the way his cheeky, boyish smile kept appearing between moans "can you lift me up Rory? I want to kiss you" Rory obliged, picking the Doctor up gently but firmly by his waist as his wrapped his legs around Rory's back, feeling his ribs through the taut skin. The Doctor moved his hands up from Rory's waist to grip his shoulders, rocking against him tenderly, knowing Rory was probably as close to coming as he was. As he moved to kiss him he placed a hand between his legs, and in one swift movement, flipped him over onto the bed. The Doctor sat astride a bemused Rory, unable to suppress a smile. He rummaged across the bed for lube, wetting two fingers and drawing slow circles around Rory's entrance with them. Rory watched him wide eyed, mesmerised, both curious and incredibly nervous. The Doctor liked him best like this, the same way he was before they stepped out of the TARDIS into somewhere new. Amy and River's bold self-assuredness was all very well, but he admired Rory so much more for the way he handled his fear, determined not to let it show even at times when he looked so lost that the Doctor just wanted to take his hand and tell him how brilliant he was.

Rory winced as the Doctor began to push a second finger in, for the first time making a sound that suggested more pain than pleasure. The Doctor pulled back, concerned "Does it hurt? If it hurts I can stop, I don't want to-"

"No, it's... it's OK" his eyes watered a little as the second finger went in, the Doctor watching him, concerned and adding more lube just to be sure. He moved his fingers gently, letting Rory get used to the sensation until he was arching his back, angling his hips to push the Doctor deeper, wanting more. The Doctor was careful to speed up slowly, always watching Rory, making sure there was no hint of pain in his face. Rory's stomach was doing summersaults as he saw the Doctor reach for the lube again, applying it liberally to his cock. He wanted it in him so desperately, but it was thick and long and looked like it could be too much for him to take.

The Doctor slid his fingers out slowly as he began to push the head against Rory's opening, watching him shiver both with nerves and excitement. He leaned down to kiss him, Rory's cock rubbing against his stomach. Rory's lips trembled against the Doctor's as he went deeper, whimpering again, eyes screwed tightly shut. "If you want me to stop" the Doctor said softly between kisses "then I'll stop" but Rory shook his head violently. The last thing he wanted was for this to stop: he'd dreamt about it for a long time and it was far better than anything he'd imagined. The Doctor just nodded, then pushed deeper inside him, thrusting gently and watching him bite his lip so hard he almost drew blood

"Fuck, Doctor" he said as the Doctor started to pick up speed, pulling him in closer by the waist. "can you…uh-" The Doctor pulled out, turned a surprised Rory over onto his side, flopped down onto the bed next to him and took him from behind. He nibbled on Rory's neck a little, placing a hand on his inner thigh and stroking just out of reach of his cock, making Rory's toes curl as he struggled to remember where he was. The Doctor sped up cautiously. Rory was completely at his mercy now, writhing, begging and undone, but he still didn't want to hurt him. His fingertips brushed against Rory's cock occasionally, driving him mad until the Doctor finally gave in to his pleading and wrapped his fingers around it, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Rory felt his orgasm building as a warmth spread through his body. The Doctor held him tightly with his free arm, whispering something dirty that Rory didn't hear properly over his own moans and the blood pumping in his ears. He shuddered violently, barely aware of anything except the Doctor and himself, losing control of his body and not caring because it just felt so good. He felt the Doctor's orgasm, warm and wet inside him, and couldn't hold back any longer, soaking the sheets and the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor wrapped a second arm around Rory, holding him for a few final, gentle thrusts in the aftershocks of his orgasm. He pulled out slowly, resting his head on Rory's shoulder blade, almost but not quite kissing him, lips pressed against the warm skin. Rory placed his hands over the Doctor's, knotting their fingers together and squeezing a little, stroking his fingertips across his palms. He turned his head to kiss the Doctor, before turning his whole body around so they were face to face. They kissed sweetly again, limbs entwined, the Doctor pulling Rory in closer with the hand around his back until there was next to no space between them. The Doctor placed a kiss on the end of Rory's nose, letting his lips linger there as a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"Doctor?" said Rory, voice quiet and hoarse, eyes heavy-lidded

"mmm?" said the Doctor.

"how long have we got? Until we have to go back to Leadworth?" The Doctor's playful smile made a return

"I think you're forgetting we're in a time machine Rory" Rory blushed, stopped himself before saying "oh, yeah" and instead said

"what do you think Amy would say?"

"Considering the way she looks at both of us, I think she'd be quite turned on" they both chucked "I suspect she probably knows already. You've not been very discreet about it" Rory shifted uncomfortably against the Doctor. He hadn't realised how obvious he'd been. "but then, neither have I" This was a surprise to Rory

"well, I never noticed" the Doctor grinned, gave him another kiss "that's because you always looked away before you had the chance to"

"Do... I mean... have you ever done, y'know, anything with Amy?"

"you mean apart from the time she kissed me?" Rory nodded.

"No. She's far too preoccupied with you now. And I've never really thought of her in that way, she's always just been a friend" Rory couldn't help but feel relieved. Hypocritical as it was, he hated the idea of his wife being with someone else, which happened frequently before the Doctor arrived, Amy using the excuse that Rory was just her "sort of boyfriend" to work as a kissogram, and do whatever she liked with other people, and every time it had broken Rory's heart. It wasn't until the Doctor had arrived that she'd started to appreciate Rory more, show him how much she actually did love him, and it still didn't take much for Rory to feel insecure that he wasn't good enough for her, didn't mean enough to her.

"Yeah, well... um, good" said Rory

"Good" The Doctor agreed, gazing into his eyes with a soft smile, twirling a strand of Rory's hair around his finger. They fell silent after that, occasionally kissing before deciding the didn't have the energy and just lying still, lips pressed together. The Doctor held Rory as he drifted off to sleep, long-lashed eyelids fluttering over his eyes, grip on the Doctor's back becoming slacker. He listened to his breathing, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest against his own, listening to the beat of his single heart. He could feel himself drifting off too, hazy and exhausted from hours of sex. Once he was quite sure Rory was asleep he planted one final kiss on his cheek, stroking across it with his fingertips before his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
